The present disclosure relates to a seat structure for a vehicle including a seat body having at least a seat cushion whose front part is capable of being tipped up about its rear part and a back rest whose upper part is capable of tilting backward and forward about its lower part.
It is generally known to provide a seat structure for a vehicle that includes seats including at least a seat cushion and a back rest. The seat cushion has a front part capable of being tipped up about its rear part from a seated position. The back rest has an upper part capable of tilting backward and forward about its lower part. The seat cushions are slidable backward and forward, the seats are capable of being collected together in a place. Such a seat structure has been widely used in vehicles such as RVs, vans and the like, which have a vehicle compartment serving as a cargo room and a passenger compartment, or in which a single space is created for the two purposes. An example of such a seat is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2002-104039. Seats of this kind, however, have to be operated and moved one by one. Such a requirement makes poor operability with which the seats are collected together in a place.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide a seat capable of solving the above-mentioned problem. There is also a need to provide a vehicle seat structure that has an improved operability for collecting seats together in a place in a forward portion of the seat structure.